loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey
Rey is the main protagonist Star Wars sequel trilogy and the love interest of Kylo Ren (Ben Solo), a canon ship named by fans as Reylo. She is played by Daisy Ridley. In The Force Awakens, first time Rey sees Kylo is in a Force vision that happens when she touches Luke's lightsaber. The first time she really meets him in Takodana, she is terrified of him and attacks him the moment he appears. Kylo realizes she has seem the map to Luke Skywalker and instead continue looking for the droid that has it, he kidnaps her taking her into his arms, bridal carrying her to his ship. When she wakes in the interrogation room she expresses her discomfort in being chased by a “creature in a mask” and in response Kylo Ren takes off his helmet, allowing her to see his face. She stares him surprised to see a normal looking young guy. In the novel it is stated that to her Kylo would have even passed as someone she would meet in the streets of Niima Outpost but with something simmering behind his gaze. During the interrogation, Kylo Ren dives into her mind noticing for the first time how lonely she feels and in turn Rey manages to rebound into his mind and senses his fear of not being as strong as Vader. Shocked by her resistance Kylo seeks his master’s help and in the novel version he tells Kylo that the reason of his failure is not Rey’s strength but that the compassion he feels for the girl is making him weak. Afterwards, Rey escapes and while Kylo is pursuing her he meets his own father, Han Solo. When he kills Han, Rey becomes totally disgusted by him. He finds her and Finn in the forest of Starkiller Base and she calls him a monster showing her disgust. When Rey forces pushes Luke’s lightsaber from the snow before him, he looks at her awed. He battles her and, at a certain point, corners her on a cliff but instead of pushing her down he tells her that she needs training and offers to teach her the ways of the force, showing that he has no true intent to kill her. In The Last Jedi, it is revelead that a Force-bond has been formed between her and Kylo Ren, which allows them to interact and see each other although in different locations. In the first connections, Rey is surprised and still furious at him for the murder of Han Solo but as they keep interacting more a closer relationship evolves between them. They find a common sentiment of abandonment and start to feel empathy towards each other. Rey tries to understand the man that hides behind the mask of Kylo Ren and the reasons that leaded to his acts. Their interactions have hints of growing romantic feelings between them through their force connections, their feelings and relationship are more explicit in the novel and definitely shows their want to be together. At a certain point, Rey starts to call him Ben and she’s the only one who Kylo allows that. There are also hints that they are attracted to the other, Rey feels nervous when she sees him shirtless through a Force-bond connection, they are seem staring each other's lips more than one moment and they both keep eye contact, staring intently the other for too long in several scenes. After a moment of shared loneliness and vulnerability in which she stands her hand to him and they touch hands reaching to each other and through the Force-bond for the first time, Rey is convinced that she can help him change back to the Light Side. Upon discovering Luke attempt murder of Ben Solo when he was a teen, Rey becomes defensive of him and confronts Luke in rage about what he had done. Then, she decides to go meet Kylo Ren in the Supremacy determinated to bring Ben Solo back with her. When she meets Kylo, Rey tells him that she had seen his future when they touched hands and that she is going to help him change to the Light. Kylo brings her to his master, Supreme Lider Snoke, that tortures her to get information about Luke Skywalker. During all this process, Kylo watches everything and looks angry when his master claims he was manipulating their bond to lead Rey into a trap. When Rey starts to scream in pain because of the torture, Kylo looks down, averting his eyes from the scene. Then, Snoke orders that Kylo should kill her for being a Jedi and Kylo tricks his master and saves her by killing him instead. Kylo and Rey unite forces to defeat Snoke’s Praetorian Guards and while they are fighting Rey is seen touching his thigh. After the fight is done, Rey is convinced that he changed and immediately asks for his help to save the Resistence fleet. However, Kylo shows no interest in helping the Resistence, instead he tells her to let it all die. Kylo stands his hand, begging her to join him to rule the galaxy together. He confesses to her that even if she comes from nothing and has no place in history, she does mean something to him. But Rey feels heartbroken when Kylo revealed that he intends to create a legacy far differently than either Luke’s and Snoke’s, and let everything die in order to create something new, the writer of The Last Jedi's novelization stated that Rey believes that Kylo betrayed the good person she’s sees in him. Seen that her intentions to turn him had failed Rey feels disappointed and rejects his hand. Kylo seems very shaken and frustated when she rejects his offer, later he even tells Luke that he intends to destroy her. However, when the face each other again during a Force-bond connection, Rey slams the Falcon’s door at his face to show her distress and he only looks even more depressed. In the Falcon, when Rey sees Finn with Rose she’s looks upset not because of jealousy, she’s sadden that Ben isn’t with them and this proven when she is seen looking at the broken lightsaber holding it tightly in her hands. In The Rise of Skywalker, Palpatine offers Kylo an army and power in exchange of him killing Rey. Instead Kylo pursues Rey in order to convince her to join him and defeat Palpatine to acquire his power and throne together. He reveals to her that they are a Force Dyad, two that are one, making their connection unique and one not seem in generations. He repeatedly offers his hand to her and tells that he doesn’t want to kill her. But Rey is still at odds with him, and shows irritation at the fact that Kylo Ren is chasing her around. She also feels troubled with visions about her and Kylo Ren in the Throne of the Sith together. After cornering Rey in the Death Star ruins, Kylo tries to stop her from going face Palpatine without him when he breaks the holocron leading to Exagol that Rey had found. They duel and, after a moment of distraction when he senses his mother's death, Kylo gets stabbed by her. Immediately regretting what she had done, Rey force heals him and confesses that she in fact wanted to hold his hand, but that she wanted Ben’s hand not Kylo's. Her confession along with the pain and guilt that Kylo feels about his parents' death makes him reflect about what he should do and he decides to throw away his red lightsaber and become Ben Solo again. Just armed with a blaster and the force, he immediately goes running to help Rey that went to face Palpatine alone. When the Force-bond connection reveals that Ben Solo has come to help her, Rey gets emotional even tearing up and passes him Luke's lightsaber to him through the bond. However, when Palpatine sees them together he finds out that they are a Dyad, which is the perfect source of energy to rejuvenate himself. He starts to drain their lifeforce and throws Ben into a pit, forcing Rey to defeat Palpatine alone. Rey manages to finish Palpatine but this act also kills her. Ben comes back from the pit, crawls to Rey’s lifeless body, and holds her in his arms looking devastated. Then, he decides to resurrect her, he puts a hand on her belly and starts to pour the rest of his lifeforce into her. She wakes up and when she sees Ben, her faces open into a smile and they stare each other fondly before she leans forward kissing him passionately. But having used all his lifeforce to heal Rey, Ben Solo smiles to her one last time before falling back and disappearing in her arms still holding her hand. Gallery The Force Awakens Forcevision.gif|Rey sees Kylo for the first time in a Force vision Kylo appears.gif|Rey sees Kylo in person for the first time Rey fires Kylo.gif|Rey attacks Kylo in Takodana Kylo kidnaps Rey.gif|Kylo carries Rey away bridal-style Kylo Ren kidnaps Rey.jpg|Kylo kidnaps Rey Kylo carries Rey.gif|Kylo bridal carries Rey to his ship Kylo watches Rey.jpg|Kylo watches Rey waking up in the interrogation room Kylo takes of his mask.gif|Kylo takes off his mask for Rey Kylo interrogates Rey.gif|Kylo interrogates Rey Rey resists Kylo's interrogation.gif|Kylo surprised when Rey resists his interrogation Rey disgusted with Kylo.gif|Rey disgusted with Kylo after he killed Han Solo Rey force pulls the lightsaber from the snow.gif|Rey force pulls Luke's lightsaber from the snow before Kylo Kylo and Rey Starkiller Base.gif|Kylo awed after Rey force pulled the lightsaber before him Kylo and Rey snow fight.gif|Rey and Kylo fight in the forest kylo corners rey on a cliff.gif|Kylo corners Rey on a cliff Kylo and Rey the force awakens.jpg|Kylo fights Rey in Starkiller Base Rey finds strength in the Force.gif|Rey finds strength in the Force to battle Kylo Rey kicks Kylo.gif|Rey kicks Kylo Kylo and Rey fight Starkiller Base.jpg|Rey and Kylo fight in Starkiller Base The force awakens art concept 2.jpg|Early art concept for Kylo and Rey in The Force Awakens Art concept and photo.jpg|Adam Driver’s VOGUE photoshoot which the art concept was based on The force awakens art concept kira and the jedi killer.jpg|Art concept of "Kira" (Rey) and "the Jedi Killer" (Kylo Ren) in The Force Awakens The force awakens art concept.jpg|Art concept for The Force Awakens snow fight scene KiraCyborgThrone.jpg|Art concept of Rey approaching Kylo Ren in his throne at the castle on Ryoom. Not used in the final movie The Last Jedi First force-Bond.gif|Kylo and Rey surprised they can see each other in the first Force-bond connection Kylo and Rey first force-bond.gif|Rey and Kylo see each other in the first Force-bond connection Rey insults Kylo.gif|Rey insults Kylo in the second Force-bond connection Rey and Kylo forcebond.gif|Rey and Kylo stare each other in the second Force-bond connection Rey sees shirtless Kylo.gif|Rey sees Kylo shirtless in the third Force-bond connection Force-bond Rey and Kylo.gif|Rey and Kylo try to comfort each other during their Force-bond connection Rey comforts Kylo.gif|Rey and Kylo comfort each other hands.gif|Kylo and Rey touch hands through the bond touching hands scene.gif|Rey and Kylo see each other's feelings, thoughts and visions about their past and future when they touch hands Force-bond.png|Rey and Kylo touch hands through their Force-bond Kylo and Rey touch hands.jpg|Luke interrupts the touching hands moment Rey goes meet Kylo.gif|Rey meets Kylo in the Supremacy Kylo and Rey- The last jedi.gif|In the elevator to the throne room, Rey tries to convince Kylo that he will join the Light Kylo looking at Rey in the elevator.gif|Kylo looking at Rey in the elevator in the way to the throne room Snoke orders Kylo to kill Rey.gif|Kylo and Rey stare each other when Snoke orders him to kill her Kylo kills Snoke.gif|Kylo kills Snoke instead of Rey Kylo and Rey stare each other.gif|Kylo and Rey stare each other after Snoke's death Rey and Kylo fight Royal gurads.gif|Rey and Kylo prepare to fight the Praetorian Guards Reylo red room.gif|Rey and Kylo fight the Praetorian Guards Rey helps Kylo.gif|Rey helps Kylo defeat a Praetorian Guard Kylo asks Rey to join him and rule the galaxy.gif|Kylo asks Rey to join him Kylo asks Rey to join him.gif|Kylo stands his hand waiting for Rey's answer Rey and Kylo hands.jpg|Rey considers taking Kylo's hand Rey fights Kylo after rejecting his hand.jpg|Rey fights Kylo over the lightsaber after rejecting his hand Rey closes the Falcon door.gif|Rey closes the Falcon door during a Force-bond connection Kylo Ren depressed.png|Kylo looking depressed after Rey had closed the door The last jedi art concept 4.jpg|Art concept for Rey and Kylo in The Last Jedi The last jedi art concept.jpg|Art concept for The Last Jedi touching hands scene The last jedi art concept 2.jpg|Art concept for The Last Jedi elevator scene The last jedi art concept 3.jpg|Art concept for The Last Jedi throne room scene The Rise of Skywalker Kylo asks Rey why he was rejected.gif|During a Force-bond connection, Kylo asks Rey why he was rejected Rey asks Kylo why is she still alive.gif|During the connection, Rey asks Kylo why he didn't kill her when he had the chance Kylo looks for Rey.gif|Force-bond connection happens while Kylo tries to figure out where Rey is Kylo and Rey face each other.jpg|Kylo and Rey face each other during a Force-bond connection Kylo and Rey fight.jpeg|Rey and Kylo fight through the Force-bond Kylo finds Rey in the Death Star ruins.jpg|Kylo finds Rey in the Death Star ruins Kylo and Rey in the Death Star.jpg|Rey and Kylo fight on the Death Star ruins Kylo and Rey fight on th Death Star ruins.jpg|Kylo and Rey fight on the Death Star ruins Rey heals Kylo after stab.gif|Rey heals Kylo after stabbing him Rey heals Kylo.gif|Rey heals Kylo Rey's confession.gif|Rey confesses she wanted Ben's hand Ben Solo runs.gif|Ben Solo runs to help Rey Rey sees Ben Solo.gif|Rey when she sees through the bond that Ben Solo has come to help her Rey sees Ben.gif|Rey sees Ben through the bond Rey passes the lightsaber.gif|Rey passes Luke's lightsaber to Ben through the bond Ben gets the lightsaber from Rey.gif|Ben gets the lightsaber from Rey through the bond Rey and Ben stand together.gif|Rey and Ben stand to face Palpatine together Ben hugs Rey.gif|Ben hugs Rey's dead body Ben hugs Rey 2.gif|Ben mourns Rey's death Rey holds Ben's hand.gif|Rey finally holds Ben's hand after being revived by him Rey is revived.gif|Rey and Ben smile to each other after she is revived Rey kisses Ben.gif|Rey kisses Ben Rey and Ben smile.gif|Ben smiles to Rey Posters, covers, video games and merchandise The abduction art star wars celebration.jpg Kylo and Rey the last jedi poster.jpg Star wars the last jedi.jpg The Last Jedi Empire Cover.jpg Star Wars The Last Jedi Kylo Ren andRey Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg star wars the last jedi posters.jpg Rise of skywalker cover.jpg Vanity Fair Cover.png Rise of skywalker banner.jpg Poster Rise of Skywalker.jpg Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker poster.jpg Rise of skywalker poster.jpg Empire Cover.jpg Rey and Kylo poster.jpg star wars episode ix poster.jpg Kylo and Rey rise of skywalker poster.jpg the rise of skywalker poster.jpg Skywalkers poster.jpg ther rise of skywalker poster Rey vs. Kylo.jpg star wars the rise of skywalker poster kylo ren vs rey.jpg kylo ren rey star wars the rise of skywalker.jpg ther rise of skywalker international banner.jpg star wars rise skywalker rey kylo ren death star duel poster.jpeg Rise of Skywalker international poster.jpg The Rise of Skywalker El Capitan Theater poster.jpg Rise of Skywalker poster.jpg Rise of Skywalker promo banner.jpg Empire cover.jpg Star_Wars_Force_Arena_Sequel_Banner.jpg Star_Wars_Force_Arena_Sequels_Logo.png Disney_Emoji_Blitz_App_Icon_StarWars.png star-wars-kylo-ren-rey-forces-of-destiny.jpg FOD_Kylor_Ren_&_Rey.jpg funko-last-jedi-rey-kylo-pops.jpg Funko Vynl Star Wars Rey & Kylo Ren.jpg Kylo_Ren_Supreme_Leader_and_Rey_POP.jpg Possible Love Interest Finn In The Force Awakens, she did have a chemistry with Finn and many fans thought she would be his love interest. During the sequel trilogy movies, mostly in the first one, there are some ambiguous moments that can be interpreted as him either having a small crush on her or just being a very good and close friend to her. They meet the first time in Jakku and quickly become involved the First Order chase for the droid BB-8, which forces them to run away. Under these circumstances they work together to survive, making them rapidly grow close. At a certain point; Finn reveals to her that he is actually not from the Resistance as he had told her before but a former Stormtrooper. He tells her about his fear and desire to run from the First Order asks her to come with him since she is not just one of his first friends but also the first one that has seemed him as a person. Rey tries to stop him and seems very sad about his decision to leave and hide from the war. However, after Rey is abducted by Kylo Ren, he becomes desperate to rescue her and offers to enter Starkiller Base in order to do it. Later, when Kylo injures him in battle she seems very sad, she cries on his unconscious body and after taking him to receive medical treatment she kisses his front and promises that they would see each other again. In The Last Jedi, when Finn wakes up Rey is the first thing that he asks about. He tries to leave the Resistance ship to go find her again and is stopped by Rose. In the end, when they finally meet, the two friends embrace each other. In The Rise of Skywalker, Finn goes along with Rey, Chewie and Poe in the quest to find the holocron that will lead to Palpatine. Finn tries to tell her something but is interrupted. Some fans believe that he wanted to confess his feelings for her, but the movie never reveals what he was trying to say so it is very open to the viewers interpretation. In the end, when Rey is killed defeating Palpatine, Finn senses it and according to the cast of the movie, including Finn's actor and the movie director, he wanted to tell her that he was force sensitive. Trivia *In the end of The Rise of Skywalker, Rey adopts the Skywalker surname as a way to cut ties to the Palpatine family and honor the ones close to her that she considered as family, her masters Luke and Leia. This also is a way to pay homage to Ben Solo, the last Skywalker and the one that sacrificed himself for her. *Rey being revived by Ben ends in a different way than he intended something that Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) started, and desired to originally accomplish and that was in fact the main reason to his turn to the dark side, which was the power to save the woman he loved from death. *Answering a fan question after'' The Rise of Skywalker'' release, the director J.J. Abrams affirms that his intention was to make Rey and Kylo's relationship romantic from the beginning but in The Force Awakens movie he left it ambiguous same as many other relationships as FinnRey and FinnPoe in case the director of the sequel chose a different direction as a Reylo sibling relationship, for example. Then, after the director of The Last Jedi ''movie Rian Johnson establishing more clearly the Reylo romantic interactions, J.J. followed his footsteps and ended with them as couple in ''The Rise of Skywalker. *J.J. states in an interview that Star Wars is a fairy tale that happens to take place in space and in The Force Awakens'' '''''commentary, he refers to Rey as a princess. Later, during the commentary of the interrogation scene, he mentions that Kylo Ren "looks like a prince", possibly hinting on his intention to make their relationship romantic. *Many fans refer to Reylo as a reverse Anidala (Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala). Anakin loved Padmé and was corrupted by the dark side trying to find a way to save her life, but in the end she dies anyway and he starts to want nothing more than power. Kylo Ren, a dark side user, wanted power until meeting Rey, and his love for her ultimately contribute to not only to bring him back to the light side but also to save her from death. External Links *Rey - Wookieepedia *Rey - Disney Wiki *Rey/Relationships - Disney Wiki *Rey - Hero Wiki *Rey - Wikipedia *Dyad in the Force - Wookieepedia *Reylo - Shipping Wiki *Reylo - Fanlore Wiki Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Star Wars Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Possible Romance Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Tsundere Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Opposing Faction Category:Driving Force Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Poor Love Interest Category:Royalty Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Knights Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest